


A mhuirnín ó

by cherik_and_fassavoy, elsker_dig_for_evigt



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Angst, Celtic Mythology & Folklore, Character Death, Kelpies, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-10 00:52:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3270653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherik_and_fassavoy/pseuds/cherik_and_fassavoy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/elsker_dig_for_evigt/pseuds/elsker_dig_for_evigt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>— Майкл! Майкл, не играй один у реки!</p>
            </blockquote>





	A mhuirnín ó

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Winter Temporary Fandom Combat-2015 для команды WTF Cherik+Fassavoy 2015

_A mhuirnín ó an dtiocfaidh tú na bhaile  
A mhuirnín ó an dtiocfaidh tú liom  
A mhuirnín ó an dtiocfaidh tú na bhaile*_

Мама говорит:  
— Не играй один у реки. Река глубока, река широка.

Мама говорит:  
— Не играй один у реки. Река полноводна, река — сплошь омуты. 

Мама говорит:  
— Не играй один у реки. Река опасна.

Все в Городке знают, что в реке легко утонуть. Там купаются только самые смелые, а рыбаки по одному не ходят на ее берега. Маленький Майкл смелый — он бегает со взрослыми мальчишками на речку и играет в рыцарей и драконов там, где волны лижут пологий спуск к воде, голубой-голубой, непрозрачной, холодной даже в самый жаркий летний день. Майкл первый строит крепость из веток в шуршащих высоких камышах, и крепость его неприступна — каменный замок на горе, высокая башня в диком лесу. Никто не может победить Майкла, потому что все боятся подходить к его крепости в камышах у самой воды. А Майкл не боится. Ни других рыцарей, ни драконов, ни реки.

Маленький Майкл слышит, как плещется за его спиной вода, как фыркает кто-то, будто вынырнул только что. Маленький Майкл оборачивается, раздвигает камыши, стеной стоящие между ним и рекой, и видит в пенящихся волнах поднявшейся реки жеребенка — нескладного, чудного. Ножки длинные, тонкие, слабые — еле держится жеребенок на них, шатается, перебирает копытцами по воде. Шкура у жеребенка белая с золотой искоркой, блестит на солнце ярче воды, переливается. 

— Эй, — тихо зовет маленький Майкл, и голос его тонок, как стебли травы на заливном лугу, чист, как небо над его головой.

— Эй, — маленький Майкл чувствует, как мокнут мыски его ботиночек, тянет руку, чтобы погладить, чтобы потрогать дивного жеребенка. Белая шкура сияет, манит глотком студеной свежей воды в жаркий полдень.

Жеребенок поворачивает крупную голову на длинной изогнутой шее, прядет ушами, смотрит на маленького Майкла, и глаза у жеребенка голубые, сверкающие, как ровная спина реки. Серебро блестит в них — монетки на дне, чешуя на боку плотвицы. Жеребенок смотрит на маленького Майкла, и глаза у жеребенка человеческие.

— Майкл! Майкл, не играй один у реки!

Мама зовет издали, словно из лесной чащобы, словно сквозь толстую пуховую подушку. Маленький Майкл оборачивается, и стебли камыша хлещут его по щекам, царапаются. Маленького Майкла знобит, как в лихорадке, и горло сжимает холодной рукой, когда он отзывается на мамин голос. 

— Еще минуточку, — кричит маленький Майкл и снова смотрит на реку, но вода там спокойная, будто и не было волн. И никакого жеребенка. Только мурашки у маленького Майкла по спине бегут. 

***

Лето сменяется осенью, осень — зимой, зима — весной, и сходит белый снег, тает ледяной панцирь на реке. Русло не может удержать напитавшуюся талой водой реку, и она бросается на свободу, вновь молодая, вновь сильная, покрывает луга, взбирается по откосам выше и выше, лижет корни сосен на противоположном крутом берегу. Майкл ходит к реке, высматривает чудного жеребенка. Майкл думает, что тот уже стал красивым сильным конем, подрос, и ноги его больше не дрожат, стоят твердо. 

Но проходит много весен, а жеребенка все нет. Майкл уже не играет со взрослыми мальчишками, потому что все они выросли и уехали из Городка. Волосы Майкла темнеют, отливают бронзой и перестают слушаться гребня. Майкл вытягивается, растет, и лицо его меняется, становится все сильнее похоже на отцовское. Глаза у Майкла сереют, и теперь в них мало майского неба, больше сентябрьского дождя. Теперь Майкл сам взрослый мальчишка, но с теми, кто помладше, он не водится — неинтересно. Забыл он про рыцарей, про драконов, про крепость в камышах. Майкл ходит с отцом удить рыбу на берег реки, и они ловят много окуней, плотвиц, и каждый раз, когда серебряным пламенем над голубой непрозрачной водой загорается на солнце чешуя, Майкл вспоминает глаза того жеребенка. Иногда ему кажется, что кто-то фыркает прямо над ухом, смеется тихонько, переливисто — будто колокольчик звенит в шепоте реки.

Мама все так же говорит ему не ходить к реке одному — грозит, словно маленькому, злым келпи, который уносит в омут, в холодную темную пучину непослушных детей, заманивает на глубину зачарованных путников, раздирает разозливших его на куски. Майкл кивает, а сам при первой же возможности бежит на реку и ищет перевёрнутые следы лошадиных копыт на мокром песке. Он знает, что у келпи человеческие глаза. Что келпи — всего лишь тот маленький белый жеребенок. Чего страшного?

Когда приходит семнадцатая зима Майкла, он идет ночью по глубоким сугробам к реке. Все вокруг сине-белое от мороза, и звезды сверкают над головой и под ногами, искрятся волшебной пыльцой. Майкл несет в руке крепкую уздечку, лучшую, которую нашел на конюшне, и пригоршню молочно-золотого овса в кармане. Майкл шепчет, едва шевеля непослушными и клейкими от холода губами, слова, которые подсказала ему старуха из домика на окраине Городка. Слова эти волшебные, как звезды на небе, как искорки под ногами, как жеребенок-келпи из детства. Слова эти удержат водяного коня. 

Река — уснувший глубоким сном рыцарь в ледяных доспехах и белотканном саване, расшитом серебром и украшенном бриллиантами и сапфирами. Майкл спускается по берегу, ломает сухие, острые стебли камыша, покрытые инеем, хрусткие и легкие, Майкл ладонью смахивает слой снега со льда у своих ног, Майкл рассыпает овсяные зернышки по мутно-седому белесому панцирю, под которым темная, медленно и вязко текущая, будто загустевшая вода.

— Приходи, келпи, приходи ко мне, — голоса Майкла почти не слышно, он тает в пронизанном холодом воздухе, сливается с монотонным звоном мороза, — приходи ко мне.

Но река молчит, и нет никакого келпи. Снег хрустит под ногами Майкла, и сердце гулко стучит в груди. 

— Приходи ко мне, келпи, приходи, — Майкл озирается по сторонам, греет озябшие ладони дыханием, растирает пальцы. 

Вдруг становится тихо вокруг, тихо, как в погребе, как в могиле, — только глухо колотится сердце, только кровь бьется в ушах. Посередине реки на льду расползается ровная круглая полынья — будто кто-то на заиндевевшее стекло дышит. И, едва лед окончательно пропадает, из чернильно-синей воды появляется дивный конь, и шкура его, что белее снега, искрится в звездных лучах так, что Майкл жмурится, прикрывает глаза рукой. 

Келпи будто светится в синей зимней ночи, неслышно ступает невесомыми шагами по бархатистому снежному ковру, ведет ушами и так знакомо фыркает. Майкл опускает руку, смотрит, не дыша, на чудо, явившееся ему, и кусает губы, морщит лоб. Вот он, водный конь, водный дух, хозяин реки, — собирает мягкими губами овес со льда у его ног, поглядывает на пришедшего к нему, потревожившего его зимнюю спячку. И глаза у него все такие же, как много лет назад, — голубые-голубые, с серебром у зрачка и темной окаемкой, влажные. Совсем человеческие.

Майкл ловок и силен, Майкл уверен, что справится. Он не раз бывал в седле, он не раз пускал коня галопом по чистому бесконечному полю. И далеко не все лошади в отцовой конюшне покладисты, послушны — больше норовистых, непокорных. Но и с ними Майкл всегда справлялся. И с этим справится. 

Старуха говорит, что если келпи обуздать, то до весны он будет лучшим конем на всем свете. Майклу и не надо дольше, чем до весны. 

Он запрыгивает на келпи в один миг, птицей взлетает, перекидывая ногу через спину белого коня, набрасывает уздечку на длинную красивую морду, заставляет келпи закусить удила и смеется, смеется в бездонное небо, в ночную синь и черноту. Келпи рвется под ним, бьется пойманной на крючок щукой, полозом извивается, гнет лебединую шею, поднимается на дыбы и бьет копытами об лед, припадает на колени и снова подскакивает, как ошпаренный. Ржание его громом гремит над заснеженным полем, отражается от глухой стены леса на другом берегу, крошится на закованную в зимние колодки реку, разбиваясь о небесный купол. Но Майкл не боится, что упадет, — Майкл ничего не боится. 

Водный конь пляшет, как дьявол, брызгает пеной изо рта и снегом из-под копыт, выматывает Майкла, а тот прижимается к шее, утыкается в белую гриву носом и шепчет, шепчет волшебные, витиеватые фразы, что подсказала ему старуха. Шепчет, как шептал в детстве молитвы, крепко-накрепко закрыв глаза и всем сердцем желая, чтобы его услышали. 

И келпи слышит, замирает, как вкопанный, как изящная статуя из снега с глазами-льдинками, и позволяет Майклу слезть, стечь с него. Майкл почти не чувствует ног — только дрожь в коленях, которыми сжимал лошадиные бока. Майкл цепляется скрюченными, замерзшими и затекшими пальцами за шелковую гриву из звездного золота и лунного серебра, чтобы не упасть на лед.

Майкл глазам не верит, когда белый конь вдруг оборачивается молодым мужчиной, парнем едва ли старше него самого. Кожа юноши белая, вся усыпанная веснушками-искорками, прозрачная, а во всклокоченных темных кудрях его — водоросли и ракушки. Юноша смотрит на Майкла глазами, в которых синева чистой речной воды, и нет дна у этой синевы, нет края — только серебро иногда блеснет у черных, как жженая кость, зрачков. От взгляда глаз этих разгоряченного бешеной скачкой Майкла начинает знобить, и хочется отвернуться, но не выходит. И Майкл зачарованно глядит в глаза эти, на губы яркие, как клюквенный сок на снегу, на брови — долгие мазки кистью по холсту. Юноша красив неземной, нездешней, неправильной красотой — все в его лице будто бы слишком, будто бы не так, но оторваться от него нельзя.

— Теперь я твой, — говорит юноша, поддерживая едва живого Майкла под руки, и прохлада пальцев и ладоней его, кажется, сквозь пальто чувствуется.

— Теперь я твой, — эхом повторяет Майкл.

***

Зиму Майкл с келпи неразлучны. Когда Майкл спрашивает, как называть его, водный дух склоняет голову к левому плечу, задумчиво водит пальцами по воде в полынье и говорит, улыбаясь сладко и хитро:

— Зови Джеймсом*. Это имя подходит плененному келпи. 

С тех пор Майкл зовет своего келпи Джеймсом и не приходит на берег без горсти овса. Джеймс пригоняет к полынье сонных рыб, и Майкл никогда не возвращается домой с пустыми руками. Джеймс разговорчив, Джеймс много знает — о том, что было раньше здесь, на берегах, когда-то покрытых непроходимыми лесами, древних легенд о старых богах, населявших небо и землю, холмы и поля, болота и луга, озера и долы. Он родился недавно, но в нем бесконечная память вод реки, память самой природы. Джеймс рассказывает истории о тех временах, когда Городка еще не было, и люди действительно боялись этих мест, не совались и близко к берегу, если слышали плеск волн и конское ржание. Джеймс мудр, как сама вода, и голос его перекатывается ручьем по камешкам и уступам, гремит ливнем над морем, журчит чистым ключом. Майкл заслушивается, не в силах оторваться от рассказов и глаз Джеймса, который, совсем не боясь холода, ныряет в ледяной воде с головой, плещется и смеется. Майкл не хочет прихода весны — ночи, которые он проводит на реке, становятся все короче, а когда лед сойдет, келпи и вовсе покинет его — так сказала старуха.

Но наступает апрель, Майклу исполняется восемнадцать, а Джеймс все так же встречает его на берегу реки, сменившей седые меха и кружева на легкий зеленый и голубой лен. Джеймс приносит ему ракушки и жемчуг, старые монеты со стершимися значками, обточенные течением осколки стекла и причудливые украшения, сохранившиеся в вязком иле, — сверкающие сокровища подводного мира, подарки из закромов речного царства. Майкл принимает дары, преклонив колено в густых травах и камышах, и не может и слова сказать — только смотрит на Джеймса и улыбается глупо, искренне, а Джеймс, как водная гладь, отражает его улыбку. Майкл тянется, рассыпая жемчужины и камешки, чтобы обнять чудесного, невероятного, прекрасного водного духа, а тот изворачивается в объятиях Майкла и приникает вдруг к его рту, едва ощутимо скользит поцелуем. Майкл хлопает глазами, слизывает свежий легкий вкус чистой речной воды. От поцелуя печет губы, словно перцем натерли, словно обжегся он об ягодно-красный рот Джеймса.

— Ты мой, — улыбается Джеймс, и его глаза — омут, его глаза — топь.

Майкл забывает обо всех друзьях и обо всем на свете — все свободное время он проводит на берегу, прячась в камышах с Джеймсом. Иногда келпи обращается в того самого белого коня, позволяет Майклу взобраться к себе на спину и завозит на самую середину реки, где сбрасывает наездника в воду, поднимая тучу брызг. Майкл не боится утонуть — Джеймс никогда не позволит этого. Майкл рассказывает Джеймсу все: как живет с родителями, как ухаживает за лошадьми, как помогает отцу, какие книги читает и как мечтает стать актером. Джеймс слушает и перебирает влажные после купания волосы Майкла, шепчет тихо-тихо:

— Ты красивый, Майкл. Клиодна* выносила и родила тебя, не земная женщина. 

Майкл лишь усмехается и принимает ласки прохладной влажной ладони. 

Как-то раз Майкл рассказывает Джеймсу о девушке с соседней улицы. Волосы её золотые, кожа бронзовая от солнца, а глаза — две спелые вишни. Майклу нравится эта девушка, Майклу хочется поцеловать её. Джеймс слушает молча, и в какой-то момент Майкл, позабывший за этим рассказом обо всем вокруг, замечает, как тихо стало на берегу. Ни шума воды, ни шепота камышей и осоки не слышно стало, даже вечно гомонящие чайки умолкли. Майкл видит, как меняет цвет с голубого на стальной речная гладь, как синий в глазах Джеймса становится невыносимо глубоким, темным, и у Майкла вяжет во рту, а по спине бегут мурашки. Джеймс ничего не говорит, лишь отталкивается от берега ловким резким движением и пропадает с хлопком и яркой вспышкой света, от которой Майкл слепнет на несколько секунд — будто само солнце взорвалось перед ним. Звуки возвращаются в мир тоже не сразу, и Майкл не знает — это хлопок его оглушил, или минуту над рекой, полем и лесом и впрямь стояла ледяная, удушающая тишина.

***

Месяц Майкл ходит к реке впустую. Он оставляет каждый вечер по пригоршне овса у кромки воды, но волны не шепчутся с ним больше, и не слышно фырканья за спиной и чистого серебристого смеха над ухом. Ни одной золотой искорки на серо-стальной водной глади. Горка зернышек растет, молочное золото темнеет и покрывается влажной, клейкой плесенью. Ночи напролет сидит Майкл у самой воды, тянет руку к волнам, но те словно уворачиваются, не даются — пугливые юркие рыбы.

— Вот бы не было тебя, — шипит Майкл, казня себя за девушку с золотыми волосами и глазами как спелые вишни, — вот бы не было.

В конце месяца пропадает та девушка. Люди ходят по лесу, по ближайшим болотам, вдоль берегов, ищут. И Майкл ищет вместе со всеми, боится вспоминать, как истово желал, чтобы не было её. Но ни в изумрудно-зеленых топях, ни в лесах, ни в реке не находят красавицу, и только во сне приходит она к Майклу, и губы ее синие, холодные, липкие, волосы серо-зеленые, все в тине, а лицо ее изъедено раками. 

Той ночью, когда сон заканчивается, Майкл просыпается и в одной рубашке и штанах бежит к реке, босой, мокрый от пота, шальной. Осока режет нагие ступни, камешки впиваются в кожу до крови, но он не останавливается до самого берега, по колено заходит в тихие темные воды, зовет:

— Приходи ко мне, келпи! Приходи!

Ни уздечки у него в этот раз, ни овса в подарок. Он кричит, а не шепчет, позабыв все советы старухи. Но река молчит, и нет никого вокруг. 

— Джеймс, где ты? — Майкл горло срывает, глубже и глубже заходит в воду, вязнет ногами в густом иле, и уже по грудь ему, по плечи. — Где ты? Приходи! 

Только когда он с головой ныряет, начинает плыть все дальше, туда, на середину, где река холодна и всесильна, когда захлебывается сырой, пахнущей рыбой и тиной водой, появляется Джеймс — глаза влажные, голубые-голубые, и искорки, как веснушки, на носу и на щеках его, и ракушки в шелковых встрепанных волосах его. 

— Глупый ты, — говорит он и тащит Майкла за шиворот к берегу, бросает на мокрый песок, бьет по щекам так, что лицо у Майкла гореть начинает, — глупый человек!

Майкл только улыбается слабо и тянет несмело руку к гладкой щеке Джеймса, шепчет:

— Твой человек. Твой. 

Губы Джеймса алые, поцелуи жгучие, жадные. И по коже от них мороз.

***

Мама всё так же говорит:  
— Не ходи к реке, Майкл. 

Мама всё так же говорит:  
— Река глубока, река широка. 

Но разве слушает ее Майкл? Никогда не слушал, и сейчас от реки не отходит. Отец говорит, что скоро у него жабры да перепонки между пальцами вырастут, но Майкл только улыбается и машет рукой — времени нет. Времени ему всегда мало. 

Майкл читает Джеймсу книги вслух, медленно и с выражением, поет Джеймсу песни, а Джеймс ластится к его рукам, как волны реки ластятся к телу. Джеймс смотрит глазами-озерами, глазами-омутами, и Майкл не хочет, не может оторвать взгляда от своего водного духа. 

Еще три зимы, три весны, три лета проводят они вместе — человеческий сын и дух реки. Снова у Майкла, как в детстве, крепость в камышах, неприступная, недоступная трусливым людям. Майкл же ничего не боится. Келпи из страшных сказок — это его прекрасный, волшебный Джеймс. Майкл смотрит на Джеймса, слушает Джеймса и забывает обо всем: о родителях, о доме, о времени, о девушке, у которой когда-то были золотые волосы и глаза — спелые вишни.

Но через три года, в последний день лета, когда вода в реке теплая, как парное молоко, а закат — кровавая рана на небе, Майкл гладит ладони Джеймса, целует его щеки и лоб и шепчет:

— Я вернусь, я вернусь к тебе. Год всего — и вернусь. Я всегда мечтал, я всегда хотел. Я вернусь к тебе.

Глаза Джеймса влажные, полные слез, и губы его — клюквенный сок на снегу — кривятся страдальчески. Но он кивает и целует пальцы Майкла, один за одним:

— Уезжай. И возвращайся ко мне.

Той ночью, когда Майкл уезжает из Городка в Город учиться, не поют птицы, не стрекочут сверчки, а луна дрожит, прячется за облаками — боится. И в черной, как уголь, как зола, как сон, которому нет конца, ночи стоит страшный вой, от которого мороз по коже, от которого волосы дыбом, от которого не уснешь, потому что спать боязно. От воя этого поднимается и рвет небо ветер, как коршун когтями рвет добычу. От воя этого просыпается шторм над рекой, и волны взлетают до звезд, и воды остервенело бросаются на землю, жалят и кусают деревья на далеком берегу. От воя этого, кажется, сердце в груди остановится, а ошалевшая, дикая буря, бьющая копытами по крышам и в двери, сейчас ударит посильнее — и не станет дома, не станет всего Городка. И в реве и истошных криках бушующей реки слышится уже не вой, а конское ржание.

***

Проходит год, а за ним еще один. И Майкл вспоминает, что обещал вернуться.

Теплым летним днем, когда небо голубое-голубое, бездонное, чистое, Майкл, совсем уже взрослый, красивый, высокий и статный, бежит, как мальчишка, к реке. Он едва успел поцеловать мать да руку отцу пожать — и тут же к берегу. 

— Не ходи к реке, — кричит мать ему вслед, — река глубока, река широка.

Но Майкл смелый. И Майкл так скучал.

— Не ходи к реке, — кричит мать, но голос ее далеко-далеко, за лесом, за полем, за изумрудным травяным морем, — река полноводна, река — сплошь омуты.

Земля пружинит под ногами, и вот уже чует Майкл сырой и свежий, такой родной, такой знакомый запах. 

— Не ходи к реке. Река опасна.

Майкл сбрасывает обувь, Майкл шлепает босой по воде, шарит по карманам — он привез подарок своему речному духу, водному богу. Его келпи любит блестящие камешки, золотые цепочки, сверкающий мелкий жемчуг, и Майкл купил ему тонкий браслет с камнями голубыми и синими, как глаза его. Майкл представляет, как красиво будет сиять украшение на прозрачно-белой коже с искорками-веснушками, и сжимает браслет в кулаке.

— Приходи ко мне, келпи! — зовет Майкл, и голос его рассыпается птичьей песней под самыми облаками, — приходи ко мне, Джеймс! Где ты?

Река долго молчит, не отзывается, течет мимо, несет листья и травы.

— Где же ты, Джеймс? — В голосе Майкла звенит серебро и шепчет лес. — Где ты?

Плеск раздается за его спиной, и он оборачивается. Джеймс стоит перед ним, и волосы его всклокочены, все в ракушках и водорослях. Глаза у Джеймса голубые, яркие, как огонь в темной августовской ночи, шальные, дикие, безумные. Они кажутся огромными на осунувшемся, остром лице, которое Майкл едва узнает. Потухли, пропали золотые искорки, и белая кожа не фарфоровая, не молочно-прозрачная — мертвенная, в синеву отливающая.

— Я вернулся, — шепчет Майкл, а по спине холод ведет костлявой рукой.

— Ты вернулся, — шепчет Джеймс и смотрит Майклу в глаза, страшно смотрит. И хочет Майкл отвернуться, но не может, сжимает браслет в кулаке до боли, до крови.

— Я вернулся к тебе, — слова ломкие, сухие, режут язык и губы Майкла, как осока.

— Ты вернулся ко мне, — вторит Джеймс, подходит близко-близко, вплотную, обнимает ледяными руками, — ты вернулся ко мне, мой человек.

Джеймс целует его, и губы жжет, но не как всегда — красным перцем, жаром и свежестью диких ягод, — а холодом, жутким холодом. 

— Ты говорил, что ты мой, — голос Джеймса окружает Майкла, льется в уши, звучит в голове, — и ты вернулся ко мне, и ты пойдешь со мной.

Майкл разжимает пальцы, и браслет с камнями голубыми и синими падает в воду. Майкл хочет говорить, но не скажешь ничего, и никто не услышит. Майкл раскрывает рот, но ни звука, ни стона, ни крика, ни слова — только вода по горлу бежит, густая какая-то, илистая.

— Ты пойдешь со мной, — глаза Джеймса — совсем не человеческие, и у Майкла голова кружится, у Майкла грудь ломит, — ты пойдешь со мной, потому что ты мой, а я твой.

Перед глазами Майкла темнеет, и воздуха не хватает, и холодно, очень холодно в руках Джеймса, который тащит, и тащит, и тащит его куда-то — неужели на глубину? Майкл не боится утонуть — Джеймс этого не позволит.

Не позволит же?

Майклу чудится голос мамы, звучащий под светлым летним небом в далекий-далекий, оставшийся в детстве день. Мама говорит:  
— Не играй один у реки. Река глубока, река широка. 

Мама говорит:  
— Не играй один у реки. Река полноводна, река — сплошь омуты. 

Мама говорит:  
— Не играй один у реки. Река опасна.

— Еще минуточку! — хочет крикнуть Майкл, но вдруг ничего не слышит и не видит. Только холодно очень, и от холода этого клонит в сон.

Майкл смелый. Майкл не боится этого сна.

**Author's Note:**

> * (гэльский) — Мой дорогой, мой любимый, вернешься ли ты домой?  
> Мой дорогой, мой любимый, вернешься ли ко мне?  
> Мой дорогой, мой любимый, вернешься ли ты домой?
> 
> * — Джеймс (древнеевр. Иаков) — «следующий по пятам».  
> * — Клиодна — кельтская богиня красоты, моря и загробной жизни.


End file.
